The invention relates to a rotary tablet press comprising a rotatably driven rotor having a die plate with die bores and a plurality of upper and lower punches circulating with the die plate for producing tablets in the die bores, wherein the die plate of the rotor is assigned a deflector which deflects tablets, which are produced in the die bores and ejected by the lower punches from the die bores, from the upper face of the die plate into a satisfactory channel, wherein in the rotational direction of the rotor a reject channel is arranged upstream of the satisfactory channel, an ejection apparatus being assigned thereto for ejecting tablets into the reject channel, wherein moreover a monitoring apparatus is arranged on the rotary tablet press, said monitoring apparatus monitoring at least one property of the tablets produced in the die bores and producing a reject signal for a control apparatus when the monitored property of a tablet deviates inadmissibly from a reference value, so that the control apparatus actuates the ejection apparatus for ejecting the reject, or unsatisfactory tablet.
Tablets produced in a rotary tablet press are generally deflected into a satisfactory channel by means of a deflector from the die plate rotating below the deflector. The deflector may, for example, have a sickle-shaped deflection edge. Powdery material, which has been filled into the die bores of the die plate, is pressed by the upper and lower punches of a rotary tablet press in the die bores to form tablets. After the compression, the tablets are pushed by the lower punches out of the die bores toward the upper face of the die plate, so that they may be removed from the die plate by the deflector.